Discord and Ryhme
by Type D
Summary: Kamio's lost his iPod along with his rhythm. Ibu's sick of hearing about it and does something to remedy the situation. [KamIbuish sorta]


Whoo I originally wrote this cause someone stole my iPod, and I had to take it out on someone, and poor Kamio became the victim. Though I have a new one now 3 I named him Kamio :D. Oh, ignore the shamelessly stolen Duran Duran lyrics in the title.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
15-love  
Crap.

30-love  
Crap.

40-Love  
Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap.

At this point Kamio Akira decided he was indeed having an official 'Bad Day'. He generally disliked playing against Ibu to begin with, but he really hated _losing_ against Ibu. He just wanted to close his eyes, take a few deep breaths, and focus on the next point. He'd like to do that except he could hear Tetsu and Sakurai laughing at him, although they were trying to be subtle about it. They should have known better than to think he wouldn't notice, and they should really have known better than to think he was going to let them get away with it.

"Shut up, will you! I'm I _trying_ /I to play a match here!" The two boys looked very surprised as Kamio's nostrils flared, making him seem very much like the bull ready to gouge the matador.

"This match ends now! Kamio, I need to talk to you. Everyone else do some ground stroke drills for now." Kamio sighed as Tachibana's bass still rung in his ear. He slowly dragged himself over to where his captain was waiting for him. It concerned him how much Tachibana looked like pissed off father, and he himself probably looked like a little boy who was behaving badly.

"Obviously, I want an explanation for your performance out there Kamio." Tachibana stated calmly.

" I wasn't on the rhythm…." Kamio said sulking a bit.

"…Well I _that_ /I was evident, but your foot work, which is normally flawless..."

" No!" Kamio cut his captain off, "Someone stole my iPod…I haven't listened to a note of music since 3rd period! I'm totally off my rhythm!" Tachibana looked at the boy, about to protest until he saw how miserable he looked. The captain sighed.

"Go run some cool down laps, I'll let you off for today, but I expect to see you playing immaculately tomorrow!" Tachibana smiled when he saw the younger boy beam.

"Thank you Tachibana-buchou! I promise I won't disappoint you!" Kamio bowed quickly and dashed off with his trademark speed. Tachibana smiled to himself. Kamio was a good boy and a good player; he had nothing to worry about. Though he questioned that thought after saw him fall flat on his face mid-sprint.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibu was regretting taking Kamio out for food. Sure he was best friend and all, and he liked him and all…But he wanted to show Kamio when he was complaining to people who said that he talked too much.

"…if I ever find the bastard who stole it, I swear I'll throttle 'em! Really! Who does that? You know how long I saved up for that thing? It took me more than a year! How am I supposed to ride the rhythm now?" The red headed boy took a break from talking to sigh, and take some of Ibu's fries. Ibu sighed as well.

"I don't know, sing?" He responded sarcastically.

"I can't concentrate on the rhythm and sing at the same time!" Ibu twitched.

"Then have Tachibana sing." The normally placid boy was getting just a tad fed up with his friend's whining.

"Shinji, stop saying stupid things." Ibu was mad now. He didn't take kindly to being called 'stupid'.

"Fine. You know what? I'll sing. I'll sing you a song before every damn match. Will that make you happy?" Ibu spat the last few words with more collective emotion than he had bothered expressing in the longest while. Kamio just seemed confused.

"Whatever, Shinji, I have to head home. See you tomorrow." Kamio seemed vaguely annoyed, which annoyed Ibu since Kamio really had no reason to be annoyed at him. Ibu sighed, when Kamio had a long day, why did have to have one too?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Shinji! Where are you taking me?" Kamio protested, but as much as struggled the blue haired boy continued to drag him with a formidable grip on his wrist.

"Kamio, you don't remember our conversation yesterday? Honestly, it's rude not to listen to people when they talk, although you were being pretty rude all of yesterday. I know you were in a bad mood and all, but it sucks when you have to take it our on me. I didn't do anything; as a matter of fact I even treated you to food since you were feeling bad. I guess the nice things I do go unnoticed to Akira…" Ibu went on, though Kamio couldn't even comprehend what he was saying at this point.

"Shinji, I'm sorry, really, but where are you taking me? My match is gonna start any minute now!"

"That's why I'm bringing you here, your match is going to start soon you need to be 'on the rhythm' or whatever, and I said I'd sing, right? So I'm going to sing. If you play you like you did yesterday, Tachibana-buchou will be angry." Kamio blinked. He was _really_ going to sing. Before he could even say anything Ibu had already started singing. Kamio was utterly confused. He was sure of one thing though, Ibu was way off key. He realized by the second chorus it was supposed to be B'z's Negai, though it didn't really work when Ibu sang it in a barely audible tone. After the initial shock, Kamio heard himself laughing, barely realizing it. His laughter continued to grow, and Ibu stopped singing and looked more than a little disgruntled.

"Honestly Kamio I wonder why I try anymore. I do nice things for you and you never say thank you or anything. It's rude to laugh at others you know…" Kamio, still laughing, placed a hand on the other boys shoulder to quiet him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Shinji…It just….made me happy" he said interspersed with laughter.

"Are you ready to play, it looks like the doubles match is over" Ibu stated looking away from the other boy's face.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ibu thought Kamio looked a little stupid grinning from ear to ear, though it was cute in some strange way. Kamio began to walk away, Ibu was not too far behind when the red head turned around.

"Ne, Shinji," He stopped walking.

"Hm?" Ibu stopped as well, Kamio was still smiling.

"Thank you!" Kamio sped off before Ibu could say anything.

"Hm." Ibu thought he probably didn't look cute like Kamio when he smiled that big.

Kamio played a pretty good game, though it wasn't anything special, and he may have not even been on his rhythm. But the boy was damn happy, and he was damn happy playing. He enjoyed the game in its simplest and purest form. Ever since, Ibu said he would sing until Kamio got his iPod back. So he sang for quite some time, weeks turned to months. In actuality, Kamio found the guy who stole his iPod promptly after the match, throttled him as promised and got his device back. He just wasn't going to tell Ibu. 


End file.
